


Words

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Fanfiction, Love, M/M, PWP, Romance, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon's fucking the words out of John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> A romantic porn drabble. Well, it's about love anyway. I've decided drabbles are a bit like poetry.  
> Written for the non-McShep Valentine's challenge on SGA Satuday.

Fuck, Ronon’s huge, and John gasps and writhes, pushing back. 

He wants more, and the words pour from him. “Fuck me,” “dick me,” forced out by the thrusts of Ronon’s cock, hips slamming against John’s ass. Brutal, harsh phrases and hearing them fall from his lips turns John on like wildfire. 

Christ knows what Ronon hears; the Gate’s probably giving him “intercourse me” or “penis me”. Those Ancients were weird. 

Ronon just keeps, god, _dicking_ John hard, perfect slide and jolt, right there, fuck, _right there._

He’s fucking the words out of John, relentless. 

“Love you,” John sobs, and comes.


End file.
